kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
J.T.
:Something...abominable approaches, and the men are extremely nervous... J.T. is a giant yeti and the second boss in Kingdom Rush. He appears in the Stormcloud Temple. Overview An abominable legendary creature that dwells in the coldest reaches of Stormspike. J.T.'s basic attack is an instakill which consists of him devouring any soldiers, heroes and even Elementals in one massive chomp, though they do delay him a bit. J.T. also has a special attack which freezes all the buildings near him, disabling any attacks. He stops to take a breath for a minute before continuing the march, which gives the player an opportunity to break the ice encasing the towers by repeatedly clicking/tapping on them, regaining control. Strategy * Since J.T. approaches from the top of the map, players should make sure to fully upgrade all the towers there: Mages and Archers work particularly well. Artillery is a little too slow to do major damage, while soldiers will get eaten immediately - though if overwhelmed with troops, he can still be delayd for a decent amount of time. On the Flash version, the Sunray Tower should be used to its fullest potential against J.T. *Yetis and Winter Wolves will spawn constantly from the bottom and right entrance, respectively, until J.T. is killed. The player has to make sure to have enough firepower to take them out. This also provides gold throughout the boss fight, making it possible to further upgrade some towers and/or abilites to help against J.T. *A strategy which can quickly take out J.T. involves placing a basic Militia Barracks near the upper entrance of the level. Each time J.T has eaten all the troops, the player should upgrade the barracks, this will spawn new troops to stall the boss even longer, as he takes his time to eat them. Once the tower reaches level 3 or 4, it has to be sold and the whole process can be repeated. To make this strategy work, several other towers have to be placed near the upper entrance of the map to wear J.T. down while he chomps, preferably Arcane Wizards. *An effect similar to the Barracks strategy can be created by using Hero Magnus Spellbane. Magnus' Mirage skill creates one to three copies of himself. If he is the right distance from J.T., a copy will walk up and engage J.T. in melee combat while Magnus remains a bit farther away and doesn't engage in melee himself. J.T. will eat the copy but it takes him some time to do this (the copies also move rather slowly, giving the player even more time). By retreating Magnus in short intervals, a steady stream of copies is created, slowing down J.T. enough to make him much easier to kill. *Another strategy is to place Mages in almost every Strategic Point, and they should be almost all upgraded to Level 3 by the time J.T. comes. Once the player has enough gold, most of the can be turned into Sorcerers and/or Arcane Wizards. Bugs *Even when he eats Elementals, blood is visible in J.T's mouth although the Elementals are made of rock. This is most likely a programming oversight, though it is also possible that it is the blood of J.T. himself, as he is biting down on pure stone. Appearances * Stormcloud Temple Related Achievements 'IS HE DEAD YETI ' Defeat J.T. Trivia * In the Heroic Challenge and Iron Challenge modes, two mountaineers are seen cooking a huge cut of yeti fillet, which is strongly implied to have been J.T.'s. * J.T. appears as a boss in the upcoming board game Kingdom Rush: Rift in Time. Gallery JT_Tower Freeze.PNG|J.T. freezes a nearby tower J.T. Frozen.PNG|Upon being defeated, J.T. will freeze into a massive block of ice. J.T. Remains.PNG|Upon shattering the ice block, J.T.'s remains will briefly appear. JT_Feast.PNG|After the battle, J.T. provides a hearty meal RiftBoss JT.png|J.T.'s figurine in Rift in Time. Category:Kingdom Rush Category:Enemies Category:Bosses